1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf club protection devices, particularly devices insertable into golf bags for containing an individual golf club separate from other clubs in the bag. The device protects the golf club against possible damage due to rain and/or being struck by other clubs in the bag.
2. Prior Developments
Various covers have been proposed for protecting golf clubs from damage while the clubs are in the golf bag. U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,768 to E. Cunko shows a flexible hood-like cover split into two half sections by a zipper that runs vertically along one side of the cover and around the upper arcuate surface of the cover. A small rigid panel is attached to one face of the cover for mounting one of the cover half sections on a golf bag. The other cover half section can be swung back and forth to permit the head of a golf club to be placed in the cover. The cover is designed to remain attached to the golf bag while the club is in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,749, to M. Rosenow, shows a form-fitting flexible cover having an interior shape mated to the shape of the hitting head on a conventional golf club. A zipper construction extends along the back surface of the cover, whereby the cover can be opened to fit around the club head. This cover is separate from the golf bag. While the club is in use the golfer carries the cover in his pocket, or places it in some convenient place where it can be retrieved for placement on the club head.
My issued U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,624 shows a golf club protector adapted to be permanently retained in a conventional golf bag. The protector comprises a rigid elongated tube mountable in the golf bag to contain the shaft portion of a conventional golf club, and a flexible fabric cover attached to the upper end of the tube for encircling the head of the club. A slit is formed in an undersurface of the flexible cover, whereby a hood-like portion of the cover can be pulled laterally so that the slit spreads apart to expose the club head. The golfer can remove the golf club from the protector device by lifting the club vertically out of the opened cover and storage tube.